


Blind Date(Oneshot fanfiction)

by aurefficsonig



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by a Bangtan Boys | BTS Photo Shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurefficsonig/pseuds/aurefficsonig
Summary: This is a fluff oneshot fanfiction about a blind date between Y/N(you) and Jungkook of BTS. Enjoy reading! Do take a look at our other works too!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s)/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You
Kudos: 7





	Blind Date(Oneshot fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you for reading our fanfics! We’re a new account, so do leave comments and tips!  
> Do follow our Instagram account @aureffics, and do leave a comment or dm us at our inbox @aureffics@gmail.com for requests!

Y/N POV

"Y/N!" Throwing down my bag, I sighed angrily, turning to face my mother. " You will listen to me and you will go to this blind date! I don't care! What use is a big company if you're going to be single! You're such a failure!" My mother screamed, pointing accusingly at me.

Blinking back my tears that threatened to pool out, I nodded my head and agreed. All my life, whatever I did was never enough, and I always felt like a failure in my mother's eyes. I felt like a puppet, with no control of my actions.

"Jungkook..." I glanced fleetingly at the picture my mother sent me. Well, since I am going anyways, it wouldn't hurt to just make a good impression, I thought.

Jungkook's POV

"You better not mess this up, I tell you, this could help us have a rich life! Anyway, it doesn't matter if you like her or not, she has a pretty face."

What was the use of a pretty face if she was going to be a shy, business woman? I rolled my eyes but agreed to go on the date anyway.

Time skip

Strolling into the café, Jungkook ran his fingers through his hair and mentally prepared himself.

Y/N's POV

"Put a smile on your face, just deal with this and get the blind date over and done with," I mumbled to myself again before walking into the cafe.

Narrator's POV

Plopping herself down onto the classy sofa, she forced a smile at the man sitting across her.

"Hi, I'm Y/N, nice to meet you."

"Jungkook."

Sitting in awkward silence, Jungkook felt that he had to break it somehow.

"So umm... how's your company doing?"

Y/N's head shot up, and she smiled slightly, yet mentally rolling her eyes for having to answer the same question over and over again.

"It's doing fairly well... I suppose."

"I mean, if you're comfortable with it, you can tell me more about it. I'm a good listener, people say..."

Y/N gasped softly in astonishment. No one had ever wanted to listen to her talk about her company other than the huge amount of money she was making.

Maybe he isn't so bad after all, Y/N thought silently to herself.

Jungkook's POV

I saw Y/N's face light up instantly, and she stuttered.

"Can...can I?"

Nodding my head, she started to talk about her job, and surprisingly, she was an interesting person, in contrast to what I had thought of her before. 

Chuckling at her exaggerated expression while she continued to talk about her business, I decided that she wasn't all bad. Maybe... even cute?


End file.
